Afterglow
by CidGregor
Summary: Oneshot, BBTerra.  A brief glimpse into the events following a very special 'first' for our heroic couple.  Be warned...it isn't pretty.


**Afterglow**

_By CidGregor_

_Rated T_

* * *

A scrawny, dark-haired boy lay paralyzed underneath the covers of a queen-sized bed, staring wide-eyed at a ceiling painted to resemble a sunset. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the lip of the sheets, holding them firmly in place at shoulder-level, hiding all but a few inches of bare green skin as his chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. 

Beside him lay another figure; a fair-skinned girl of similar frame lay mimicking the boy's manner, holding her part of the sheets tightly in place over her upper body, only the bare skin of her shoulders visible beyond her blonde head. She too was seemingly unable to move, staring at the ceiling with massive blue eyes. Both of them were a little more flushed than usual, and sweating slightly.

"…So," the boy started.

"So," the girl echoed him.

"So that's sex…"

"Uh-huh…"

Heavy silence reigned for a solid two minutes as neither of them moved a muscle. Then the boy snuck a peek at his partner, only to find her doing the same. Both darted their heads back into place, staring intently at the ceiling.

Another minute of awkward silence passed before it was broken again, by the girl this time.

"So, um…was it, y'know, uh…good? For you, I mean?"

"O-oh, yeah, totally," the boy answered a little too quickly, putting on a smile that was just a little too phony. "You know us guys, heh, always good for us!"

Awkward silence.

"…So, uh…what about you?"

"M-me? Fine! It was perfect!" she too answered unnaturally fast, her smile a little too forced.

"Good, good…"

"Y-yeah. Good."

"Great, even."

"Yeah, sure. Great."

"Yeah…"

Awkward silence.

Awkward silence.

_Awkward silence_.

"…Terra?"

"Yeah, Beast Boy?"

"…We're both totally lying, aren't we?"

"…yeah."

Beast Boy breathed a sigh of something resembling relief and guilt all at once. "For a second I thought I was the only one."

"Me too," Terra admitted. "I just didn't wanna hurt your feelings or anything…"

"Same here," Beast Boy agreed. "Cuz, y'know, that was totally--"

"It was absolutely--"

Both teens froze for a moment as their eyes met. Then as though a dam broke, they both fell into hysterical giggles.

"It was _awful_!" Terra squeaked out.

"_Horrible_!" Beast Boy added, shaking with laughter. "I seriously thought I was just gonna die of embarrassment!"

"_You_? What about _me_?" Terra said through the hand over her mouth, trying to suppress her own giggles. "I swear, I must've looked like I was constipated or something with all the weird faces I was making!"

"Ewww!.!.!" Beast Boy reeled, unable to suppress the laughs. "That's like the grossest mental image ever!"

Terra wiped a tear from her eyes, she was laughing so hard. "I didn't have a _clue_ what I was doing!"

"You're not the only one," Beast Boy readily admitted. "It's seriously _nothing_ like in the movies and stuff."

"What kind of movies have _you_ been watching?"

Beast Boy snorted a laugh. "I didn't mean _those_ movies!"

"Yeah, but you were thinkin' it!"

"You said it first, not me!"

Their laughter held for another handful of minutes before it slowly started to fade, and save for a few stray chuckles, silence fell between them again, but this time, the sense of awkwardness had long passed.

"Heh…well, guess we can say goodbye to the whole virginity thing…" Beast Boy said.

"Eh, virginity's over-rated," Terra answered, earning a chuckle from her boyfriend.

"So you don't, like, totally hate me for sucking at it?"

"Only if you don't."

"Of course not. You know I love you," Beast Boy answered predictably enough.

Terra smiled anyway, and pecked him on the lips. "I love you too. …Besides, first times are supposed to suck anyway, so it's not your fault."

"Heh…right…"

"Besides, it wasn't _all _bad."

"No?"

She shook her head. "I mean it was weird and awkward and stuff, but…still kinda nice."

"…Yeah…yeah, I guess that's true," Beast Boy agreed. He wiggled his eyebrows. "Plus you look good naked."

Terra's blush flared.

"Whaaaat?" Beast Boy said with a smile. "I'm serious. You're…really pretty."

"…" Terra smiled again too. "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Knew the ladies dug the ears."

"Sure, why not," Terra giggled.

"You're right though…it was still kinda nice, even if it was totally horrible."

"Yeah…don't worry about it too much…maybe next time we can study up a little more and have at least half a clue what we're doing."

"…Next time, huh?" Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Pervert."

"You said it, not me!"

More giggles, followed by another short silence.

"…Hey, Terra?" Beast Boy spoke again, serious once more.

"Yeah?"

"I, uh…I'm sorry about…y'know. Having to hurt you…down there…"

"No need to apologize," she said quickly.

"…But you were bleeding--"

"Really, it's fine!" she stopped him. "That's supposed to happen the first time."

"…Oh."

"……" Terra smirked. "Besides, girls are used to bleeding from their--"

"AHH, NOT LISTENING LA-LA-LA-LA-LA!.!.!" Beast Boy burst out, covering his ears and jumping out of the bed, quite forgetting his nudity, to Terra's immense amusement.

"Wooo! Shake-shake-shake!" she cried out and wolf-whistled. "Shake-shake-shake! Shake your booty! Shake your booty!"

Beast Boy instantly blushed and dove for his boxers, slipping them back on rapidly. "Oh yeah?" he said with a wicked grin, snatching a small, white, and very feminine garment from the floor. "Panty raid time!"

Terra gasped. "Not the Hello Kitty ones!"

"Hmm, I think I'll hang 'em on the flagpole in front of City Hall…"

"You wouldn't dare!"

"If you don't wanna find out, you better catch me!"

"Wh--hey!" she exclaimed as he darted out the door. "Get back here, that's my favorite underwear!"

He peeked back in briefly. "Ooooooh, your _favorite_ underwear? Well that changes _everything_…"

Terra scrambled to dress herself, not liking his tone. "Beast Boy!"

Her boyfriend only gave her an evil grin again and turned down the hall. "OH, RAAAAAAVEN! TERRA HAS A PRESENT FOR YOOOOU!"

"BEAST BOY!" she cried out, and chased him out the door, their laughter echoing off the walls.

And so passed the awkward experience that was their first time.

…Oh, and there WAS a next time.

Beast Boy still sucked at it.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
